


That Scene

by Merfilly



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Carol flirts like Maverick.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	That Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bawdy Ballads

Carol waggled her eyes as the movie moved toward the infamous bar scene.

"No, aww no," Maria said at that.

Talos and Soren were torn between the movie and the unfolding drama as, with flair and sass, Carol mimicked the small pilot making a play for the woman with an ancient Earth ballad of heartbreak.

Maria wound up covering her face, embarrassed, when Carol made her way over, crooning out the lyrics before planting herself in Maria's lap.

"I still got it," Carol said, grinning impishly.

"Girl, you gonna get it, is what this is," Maria said, kissing her soundly.


End file.
